Padme, the first new slave
Jabba has some new ideas on slaves Meeting Jabba NOTICE IDEAS ARE WELCOME BUT PLEASE DON'T EDIT OR ADD PHOTOS WITHOUT PERMISSION Padme awoke with a start. She wasn't at home, she was in a dark room. It was cold. "Anakin?" She whispered. "Where are you?!" She slowly sat up and realized she had no idea where she was. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed that the room was empty except for a small cot, and a box. Curious, Padme walked over and knelt on the ground. She slowly opened the box, unaware of what she might find. She gasped, then leaped back in horror. It was a gold bikini, with a fabric skirt and boots. Like Jabba's slaves wore. "No." Padme whispered. She had heard about Jabba's slaves, more than she wanted. The worst had happened. The door opened and a Gamorean guard walked into the room. "Jabba wants you to put that costume on and come with me. Now." He raised a whip to warn Padme then stepped outside so she could dress. Padme reluctantly began to put it on. She was shaking with fright. "What does Jabba want with me!" Once dressed Padme followed the guard to Jabba's main audience chamber. She was forced to climb up by Jabba, fearing the worst. "Ho ho ho ho." Jabba laughed. "What do you want?" Padme asked timidly. "My dear, I have invented a new type of slave, and you are the first." "What do these slaves do?" Jabba laughed. Quite rudely. "My new slaves are child bearers." Padme gasped in horror, knowing just what he meant. "No!" She cried in ultimate fear. "You will serve me first!" Jabba decided, his tail snaking up her leg. "No!" Padme wailed, trying to push it away. Jabba just laughed and pulled on her chain as his tail crept between her legs. "Please! No!" Padme cried feeling his tail enter her. "No!!!" His tail was huge and it hurt! Padme began to cry tears of hurt and pain. She was also horrified, this almost felt good. She had never felt this way before, in her whole life. Then she realized, "Oh no! I'm going to cum!" Jabba laughed and his tail quivered. "Ohhhhhhhh." He moaned, shooting his seed into Padme at the exact second she cummed. "No!" Padme cried feeling their juices mix. Jabba laughed and pulled his tail out of Padme. "Soon, you will bear my children. And after that, someone else's." "Noooooo!!!!!!" Padme wailed as she was dragged back to her cell, seaman dripping down her legs. "Yes, you are pregnant." "No." Padme whispered as she stared in disbelief at the medical droid. At that moment her life changed forever. NINE MONTHS LATER... Padme woke up one morning feeling strange. She stood up, her swollen belly jutting out. She began to brush her hair. She could feel the many huts inside her, wiggling and squirming. Any day now she would give birth. Padme was glad her pregnancy was almost over. She wanted nothing more than to get these babies out of her. A wave of pain passed through her. "Oh no!" She realized with a start. It was time. Birth and transformation "Ahhh" Padme screamed over and over again the pain was excruciating for her as she tried to give birth to these things that were inside of her. After several hours of labor and pain a warm yet sticky feeling started oozing out of Padme and to her horror a head emerged. From where he stood near the end of the bed, Jabba laughed and rubbed his hands together, eager to meet his newest family member. "Evil Hutt!" Padme muttered through clenched teeth as she bit back a scream. If she wasn't chained to this bed, she'd kill him! The medical droid leaned over. "Come on, push." Padme hated this. She had always wanted to have a baby, but not like this! She let out another pain-filled cry as she stretched her vaginal muscles again. The Hutt oozed out farther. Padme arched her back and wailed as she pushed again, and the oozing stopped. She looked over to see the midwife droid cleaning a baby Hutt. Jabba slid over to see, chuckling with pleasure. He had found a new way to inflict excruciating pain on his slaves. Padme felt the need to push again, and a Hutt slithered out of her. Another push and it was born. Padme's body shuddered with the contractions and the need to push again. She did, screaming in pain as a third Hutt's head emerged from between her throbbing pussy lips. Jabba just laughed. About two minutes later, Padme went limp with relief as the droid told her she was done. Three Hutts had been born to Jabba, and it was the worst pain she had ever experienced. Jabba motioned for a Rodian to come over. He whispered something, and it removed his pants, revealing a massive member. Padme screamed, knowing what was coming next. Naked and chained to the bed, she was defenseless, and cried as he walked closer and sat on the bed between her stretched out legs. He positioned his lengthy thing against her smooth inviting pussy lips, then slid into her warm, silky sex. Lubricated well enough by the birth fluids and stretched out enough from the Hutts, Padme's body easily contained his large member. In only twenty minutes he made her cum. He did too at the same time, and their body fluids mixed. Padme sobbed as he pushed deeper into her, filling her womb with his thick creamy load. She knew it was helpless. She had just gone from Queen of Naboo, to sex and childbearing slave. Padme's life